Pranks, Love, and Pixie Dust
by heartbond
Summary: After surviving involved Mothers, prank wars, and burning eyebrows can Bella, Alice, and Rosalie land the men of their dreams. Or will the pranks never end? BellaxJasper EdwardxRosalie AlicexEmmett
1. Chapter 1

**Emmett pov. **

If someone had told me that I would end up here, naked, in a box, in the downtown district of campus I would have laughed. But with the three evil temptresses that lived next door to me…well it didn't seem that unlikely.

I was going to get them back for this. I would. With all my manly muscles I ripped two holes in the bottom of the box and walked my naked ass back home.

Hi my name is Emmett McCarty and I'm going to go find some clothes.

**A/N: Hi guys, I'm back with another story. And I promise I won't abandon this one. I'm hoping to be done with this one by the end of the summer. **


	2. Skype Calls

**Bella pov.**

Rosalie, Alice, and I cackled like hyenas while we watched Emmett struggle to get into the house that he shared with his housemates: Jasper and Edward.

While all of us were indeed very close we enjoyed humiliating each other. Especially after the incident.

_I mean really, who puts a squirrel in someone's house._

We had gone through broken mirrors, bugs, snakes, fake phone calls, even a pissed off horny old woman looking for her lover.

The boys had started this war and my girls and I were going to end it….before summer break ended- preferably.

Hi my name is Bella McCarty, the idiot's younger sister, and my best friends were Alice Cullen, a bright pixie like girl, and Rosalie Whitlock, the bitchiest yet most loyal person I had ever known.

The aforementioned bitch turned her head to me still cackling "Oh my God, Bella that was hilarious. How did you even think of that?"

I scoffed "It serves him right, putting that fucking squirrel in the house, it took me two weeks to clean up the rodents shit. A nice long _naked _walk home was just what he needed.

Alice suddenly howled from where she was on the floor in Rosalie's room. Gasping for breath she said "Guys, guys he's crawling through the window, and he lost the box!"

Rosalie and I immediately leapt toward the window again only to break out in laughter again.

After about 3 more minutes of this I sighed, wiping my eyes. "Guys we should go and get started for the day, I know I have a Skype session with my Mom in 30 mins."

Alice whined "Bella, I really wanted to go to the mall today."

Rosalie rolled her eyes "Alice, you want to go to the mall every day."

Alice huffed "So."

This set us all off into laughter again.

"Seriously Ali, you can go shopping without me this time."

"Okay, but you have to wear whatever I buy you to wear to the club tonight."

Alice had been insisting that we go to this new club called _Dusk _for the past 2 weeks, and this week thy apparently had a live singer, causing Alice's excitement to shoot through the roofs.

I inwardly rolled my eyes while getting up. "Whatever you want Alice."

-1-

While I was in the shower I thought about the Sex God next door. He was Jasper Whitlock, otherwise known as Rosalie's older step-brother, and God I've wanted to fuck him since I first laid eyes on him.

Just the thought of that sexy smile of his made me want to-

_No! Naughty Bella!...Maybe Jasper likes naughty though._

I inwardly groaned at my thoughts and finished my shower with my vanilla scented body wash and shampoo.

Towel drying my hair, I walked into my royal blue room and powered up my laptop, smiling when I saw my Mom's face pop up on my screen.

Renee McCarty was an eccentric overbearing Mother, but an involved one that I appreciated nonetheless. I don't know what I would've done without her during my teenage years.

Renee McCarty, my Mom met my Dad, Charles McCarty while he was in Texas. They later fell in love, got married and moved to my Dad's hometown: Forks, Washington. This led to Emmett and I. My Dad was a calm man of few words so I didn't see how he got along half the time with my eccentric Mom.

"Hi sweetheart how are you, did you just get out the shower your hair is all wet."

Sitting down in my periwinkle blue robe I sat down "Hi Mommy, I'm doing fine, Emmett just crawled through his window naked. It's the funniest thing I've seen in years, I swear."

She laughed "I normally wouldn't approve of your treatment of your brother but after the squirrel incident I fully support you. But wouldn't you like to see a different cutie sliding naked _into _your bedroom, preferably-"

"Mom! What would Dad say if he knew-"

"Bella! I don't care what your Dad would say, I know you're not a virgin. And being a young girl you must be sexually repressed, especially…..oh wait your brother wants to be added to our conversation-"

"Mom no!"

"And I just click this and….hi my sweet boy!"

Emmett waved his huge meaty hands at his camera "Hi Mom, this morning I woke up naked in a box, I thought I was in Mexico for a moment, but then I noticed that I was downtown, you know where that coffee shop is with the hot waitress. Bella! Why are you only in a robe and wet?! The government could be spying on you right now and your practically naked inviting you to look at you-"

"Now Emmett if Bella wants to allow the government to look at her, then it's her decision-"

I mentally groaned "Guys, I'm still here-"

My Mom scoffed "Of course you are dear, you're not invisible after all. Now Alice said you're going to a club tonight, I want you to get laid. Seeing my daughter so sexually repressed makes me very sad. Do this for Mommy."

Emmett face turned green then red "Bells I cannot allow you in my right mind to go to a club to get laid, I will be coming over to babysit you tonight."

"Aaargh, Emmett. You. Are. Not. Invited. If I see you there I will end you."

Emmett sighed, then brightened "its okay I'll come in a disguise, you won't even know that I'm there."

Renee sighed "Emmett, I am ordering you to let your sister have sex tonight, after all I know that you and Jess-"

"Noooo! Mom, Bella's virgin ears can't hear about my adventures."

"Bella's virgin ears? Son, Bella hasn't been a virgin since-"

"Bella's not a virgin! Bella tell me who it was and I swear I'll kill them for you."

After repeatedly banging my head on the keyboard I responded "Emmett, I don't want them killed, and it doesn't even matter now. Geesh, I have to go Mom, but I'll text you later."

After this I promptly shut down my computer but not before hearing my Mom's last message: "Just make sure you have an orgasm tonight…with a male…not that I'm opposed to females but-"

Lord Jesus, my family needed help.

-2-

One greasy breakfast, another long shower, some major teeth brushing, plucking, waxing, shaving, and an obscene amount of cleaning later and Alice and Rosalie were home getting me ready.

I was wearing a mid-calf length ribbed blue dress with see through lace in the back, paired with silver strappy high heels, a silver clutch, and a leather jacket I was ready to go.

Alice was an absolute vixen in a black mid-calf little black dress, with spaghetti straps, matching black shoes, and a pink clutch purse.

Rosalie was a blonde bombshell in a simmering red dress with strappy wedge heels. And I was sure we would all be garnering attention tonight.

That was until I heard a knock on the door.

"Bella, you better let me in."

Wanting to see what Emmett I stupidly opened the door, and was immediately grabbed into a bear hug from my brother.

"Bella, you can't go out in that! It barely covers you're ass! Now I told you that you weren't having sex tonight and I meant it."

That was when I noticed the two men behind Emmett: his housemates Jasper and Edward.

"Emmett get out unless you need something, otherwise I'll be taking my leave now."

Emmett immediately grabbed me and tried to walk through the door, but I grabbed onto the latch, and noticed everyone watching the Bella and Emmett show in rapt attention.

Alice clapped her tiny hands "Okay, now that we have guys why don't we play a game before its time to go? Emmett get the alcohol, but not too much we don't want to be smashed before we go to the club."

Emmett reluctantly put me down and then tossed me into Jasper's arms before going into our kitchen "Don't let her out of your clutches, she's a slippery one."

Looking up at Jasper now I almost drooled. His blonde hair made him look like a God and trailing my eyes down wards his blue shirt did nothing to stop my view of his abs- _which I really wanted to lick right now. _

However the sound of a throat clearing caused me to snap back into focus, and looking up into Jasper's smirking face with eyes full of mischief I knew I was caught.

Just as I was stepping out of his arms he leaned down to whisper in my ear "Don't worry I was looking at you too."

I inwardly shivered.

-3-

We were all sitting in a circle still, only Emmett was severely smashed. Seeing this as a good opportunity, Alice said "Emmett wouldn't you just love to go to a club tonight?"

"Oh hell yes! But….Bella can't go, she's not _allowed."_

Alice pouted "But Emmy, if Bella doesn't go then none of us can."

He smiled "Okay then, but Bella, you can't have sex tonight. Promise me that."

_Don't make promises you don't intend to keep._

"No."

He giggled "Good enough for me."

Smashing his head multiple times on the way to the car he finally got into the passenger seat.

I grabbed my purse on the way out just in case.


	3. Clubbing

**Alice pov.**

The club was absolutely amazing. There were light everywhere and the glitter, oh the glitter.

"I'm gonna go get drinks!" I shouted.

I heard a drunken sultry voice slide next to mine "I'll come with you."

This was the moment that I knew that I was going to get smashed tonight, if only to have that as an excuse to sleep with this man. Emmett McCarty.

Nobody knew about my crush, and by nobody, I meant _nobody. _

-1-

**Jasper pov. **

After watching Bella throw back the multiple shots Alice had given her I couldn't keep my hands to myself if I had tried.

I'd had a crush in Emmett's little sister for quite some time, even if she didn't know it. But after tonight I would make sure that she knew that she was _mine. _

"Do you wanna dance?"

She looked over at me slightly shocked and surprised then let out the most adorable blush I'd ever seen.

_I wonder how far down that blush goes._

Straightening up she took my hand and I led her out into the middle of the dance floor.

Come and Get It was playing, and if I had my way, I'd definitely be getting it tonight and more.

I turned her around so her back was to my chest and slowly started grinding into her.

By the end of the song she was a panting mess and I hoped that she was dripping to.

Suddenly I was ripped away from Bella and was staring into the eyes of my worst enemy at the moment. _Emmett._

I mentally groaned, I thought that he had been on my side when he'd practically tossed Bella into my arms, apparently not.

-2-

**Emmett pov.**

I was very angry. Some guy with bushy hair had a girl who looked like my sister against him, I was going to kill him, after ripping him off of her.

"Whadya think yer doin with my shisher?"

The guy looked really confused and then there was two of them.

"Don't bring your brother into this! I just need to talk to you."

-3-

**Jasper pov.**

After noticing Emmett nearly poke himself in the eye with his own finger I realized that if he was smashed before he was absolutely pissed drunk now, especially if he was seeing two of me.

"Emmett I think you need to go sit down."

He looked around wildly. "Jashper, some idiot was manhandling my shishter. I need to find him and kill him."

I sighed, I wasn't going to be attempting anything with Bella tonight…unless Emmett suddenly disappeared.

"Emmett I think Edward could use some help over there. You know that he has no game, go help him out."

Emmett looked pensive and then grinned "Yes, Eddide never get no pussy unless I help. I help him now."

After Emmett was stumbling off I quickly turned around, wanting to continue what I started with Bella, when I saw her at the bar with Alice. There was a crowd of men coming toward them, and when one approached Bella I was quickly blanketed in white hot jealousy, and went to stalk off somewhere else to sulk for a while.

-4-

**Edward pov.**

Rosalie Whitlock was one of the most beautiful women in the world and I would be perfectly content just listening to her talk for the rest of the night. But my fucker housemate had to ruin it for me.

Emmett put a big, meaty, sweaty palm onto my shoulder and looked over at Rosalie- or Rose- as I was directed to call her.

"Edward, do you want in this lovely ladies pussy? Bella isn't allowed but I'll allow you."

I groaned "Emmett don't you have better things to do? Like protecting Bella?"

He pursed his lips and put on a somber face "Jashper has sher covered. Now Ms….boobies, you have very noce boobies, will you do Edward the immense pleasure of sleeping with him? He could really use a good lay, he has been using his hand for far too long, but you could end all of that."

Rosalie sighed placing a delicate hand on Emmetts arm "Emmett, I think that you're completely drunk, we're all going to go home soon okay, just sit at the table with Edward and I okay?"

Emmett smiled "How about a deal, if you fuck Eddie I will shurely shit here for the rust of the nit."

I cringed inwardly "Deal."

_Huh? Is she serious, or is she just placating Emmett?_

"Okay and even though I am drunk I will remember this. You no fuck Eddie and bad things will happen."

-5-

**Emmett pov.**

The next morning I woke up with a pounding headache, even so I could feel a warm body next to me. I yawned and the figure moved.

The girl was still naked so I could see everything.

_God her body is a gift from the God's._

I had always liked small girls, they seem to be able to handle me better, and they were generally excitable so it was a win-win in my end. But this girl she was wow. Raven black hair, pale ivory skin, tiny figure, and she didn't have morning breath.

She kind of reminded me of Alice, but she couldn't be, because Alice would never sleep with me.

Noticing, I was in my room, I wondered how I managed to take a girl home in my drunken state, I moved my arm, which caused the girl to move again exposing her face….._Alice!_

**A/N: Hey guys, I have a poll up for what you guys want to happen next in the story. Go check it out and vote for me. **


End file.
